jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sarutoru
Sarutoru is one of Toma's three human-animal hybrid warriors, being based on a monkey. He appears to be the leader of the three and Toma's second-in-command, as he is often seen trying to advise his lord, as well as being the only one that Toma calls by name. Overview Sarutoru is the shortest of the three henchmen, which is emphasized by his tendency to adopt a stooped forward posture. He has short brown hair with chin-length sideburns and dresses similarly to Torristan and Wonton, wearing a sleeveless shirt, pants, and studded two part cloth garment around his waist secured by a belt. Unlike the other two he wears a gold circlet around his forehead, a type of breastplate on his torso, and has elbow-length gloves and knee-high boots. These have identically coloured elbow and knee pads built in. Sarutoru is the first inhabitant of Togenkyo Island to appear using the Shadow Illusion to try and capture Lao and her woman. However she reacted to the perceived attack by stabbing out with spears at the offending shadow halting him. Lao tried to remind Toma that she already had diplomatic relations with his father only to be informed that he was different from his father with different needs. When Ranma, Nabiki, Ukyo, Shampoo, Akane, Xion-Fu, Nila, and Breeze came to the island in harem garbs and asked to speak with Prince Toma. The guards Natanyo and Dro were brought out of their shock by Torristan and Sarutoru arriving and demanding to know what was going on. Natanyo answered that they were from Lao’s ship and wanted to pay homage to Prince Toma. The two decided to take them to join the rest of the bridal candidates in the waiting chamber before the great gathering so that one of them could be chosen to be the future bride of Toma. They were shocked at this news, but with no other recourse they followed. Meeting up with Wonton they took them to get changed so that they were more presentable. What greeted them when they met up with the others were the sounds of many women groaning, grunting, panting and moaning together while writhing on the pillowed floor in various poses of sensual repose, and all of them to a woman were stark naked. As their eyes became more accustomed to the soft candle lighting within it became apparent that they were looking upon the set of the largest all-girl orgy that any of them (even Xiong-Fu) had ever witnessed, with close to a hundred girls in all caught in the throes of passionate lovemaking and not a dry pair of thighs to be found within the whole building. The scent of Poontang was heavy, like perfume, and gave clear evidence of the many climaxes which had been experienced within the space of the most recent few minutes. Seratoru never seeing anything like this before wondered if he should send guard in to break things up only to be stopped by Nali. Torristan not caring just had Wonton shove them all in. Later Sarutoru, Wonton and Torristan arrived followed by Prince Toma in a burst of smoke and colorful light, to the oohs and ahs of many a woman present. He then introduced everyone to Lao by having her rise up from a clamshell dressed in a very odd costume as slinky and revealing as anything worn by the concubines, but adorned with fine jewelry and a fancy tiara that did indeed make her seem more regal. He had Lao preside over them competing to be his bride in strange contests which they quickly discovered were designed to amuse him. Seratoru resided over the first contest which was a rice-picking tournament. He had them use chopsticks to move rice from one plate to another. The winner of this contest was Mahori Nagi. The next contest was Martial Arts Combat Flower Arrangement. The guards pulled out a giant man-eating plant. It ended up being defeated by Nila who froze it causing it to snap under the weight of the women it had entrapped. Unfortunately she was disqualified because she was supposed to arrange the plant not freeze it. Distracted by trying to convince Toma into choosing a bride he didn’t notice Breeze sneaking up to him. When she slapped Toma and called him out for his treatment of her mother he reached out to grip Breeze by the collar of her shirt, only to wind up holding it and not the child herself. The next second he felt a sharp rap against his shin, causing him to hop up and down on one foot at the unexpected pressure. Breeze started taunting him only to be picked up by the scruff of her neck by Wonton. Much to everyone’s shock Toma told Wonton to put her down as he had chosen her to be his new bride. Breeze quickly tried to protest stating that they hardly knew each other. Toma just replied that there was no hurry to hold the ceremony so they had plenty of time to become acquainted. Lao also attempted to protest however much to Breeze’s surprise quickly backed down. With that Toma allowed the men to divide the other woman amongst themselves. Fortunately as the men were advancing Ryoga burst in, flanked by the mercenaries and a battle-ready Alison and Beatrice, the latter having donned her customary Akagiyama armor. Akane cried in delight, only to yelp in dismay as Sarutoru snatched her from the midst of the Posse and carried her off, followed by Torristan and Wonton snatching up Perfume and Kodachi. Ryoga, Ukyo, and Keiko quickly gave chase. Ryoga ran blindly through the palace corridors wondering which way he should go to find the fiend who had stolen Akane. His usual lack of direction could have taken him anywhere, and the frustration that this gave him made him desperate to find someone who could give him proper directions. By the more incredible of coincidences he found a set of double doors and pushed on through, and---lo and behold---discovered himself in the very lair of the Seneschal, Seratoru. Only to find them find them calmly talking to each other. This was the last straw for Ryoga like Ranma had done with Nabiki had rapidly grown tired of Akane taking his feeling for granted. Watching the two argue Seratoru made his presence known and challenged Ryoga to a fight over Akane. Unfortunately he ended up unintendedly supercharging the lost boy's Lion’s Roar move, which easily beats him. Less than an hour later the total combined group of Tendo Posse and Lao's Raiders were gathered on the beach waiting for launches to deliver them back aboard their ship. Lao nearly had a mutiny on her hands when she told her people that they would have to give back some of the prisoners they had taken (even if in slightly used condition) but her strict policy concerning men---plus an agreement with Prince Toma---required that at least a few of their citizens would be repatriated (even if more than a few of Toma's subjects expressed a curious reluctance to leave the company of their nominal captors). As a concession to her loyal crew, however (and to stave off said potential mutiny, plus a possible lynching) she allowed those of her women who wanted to do so to have another day and a half of shore leave, instructing them to report for duty around noon the day after. With that potential mini-crisis headed off, she prepared to return to her fortress/castle/ship, but first a few residual matters needed resolving, not least of which was Toma's insistence on Breeze remaining on his island. Lao was quick to deny this as while the well was sealed off by the blast the waters sill affect the whole of the island and she didn’t want her daughter in danger. Toma argued that the law stated that he needed a queen to rule beside him. At this point Seratoru stepped in explaining that while the law specifically states that you must provide an heir to succeed you when you reach your age of ascension. While its taken to mean that the prince must get married it really just means that they need to father a heir. Breeze brightened at this stating that since she wasn’t old enough to have a child they should put it off for a few years. Toma was hurt by this thinking that Breeze no longer wanted to spend time with him. After Breeze assured Toma that that wasn’t the case and that they could still message each other. Lao revealed to him that his mother was still alive. There was a moment of hesitation before Sujenko revealed himself. Toma stared in shock at the guard who was revealed to be him mother and the two embraced. With that taken care of Lao asked if anyone else objected. Torristan exchanged looks with his fellow beast-men, all three of whom looked as though they had seen better days than this one. Wonton was the only one who responded not understanding what the fuss was all about, but glad that people were shaking hands and becoming friends all over. Abilities Sarutoru is shown fighting within the confines of the illusory shadows that he casts. Shadow Illusion Sarutoru is able to create an illusion of a shadow that he is able to hide in, move over great distances quickly, and attack while remaining unseen and unheard. He can hide others with this move as well. This technique can also be used by Toma and the other henchmen. Shadow Fall Sarutoru's ultimate move, he wraps an opponent in shadows, numbing their body and forcing them to experience their worst nightmares. Category:Continuum-59343921